Feeling good
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: OS, shonen-ai. It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me... Duo et le pouvoir des lasagnes surgelées. Pas un nawak !


**Bonjour les copains !  
**

Petite fic de la Saint-Valentin !

Comment ça, en retard ? Oui, bon, c'est en lisant celle de Mam'zelle Calamithy que j'ai eu envie d'écrire, et c'était lundi, donc forcément la mienne arrive plus tard...

.

Passons aux choses sérieuses :

**Qu'est-ce j'ai pris à qui : **Feeling good de Anthony Newley and Leslie Bricusse (1965), reprise par Muse en 2001. Y pis les personnages à Gundam & cie, comme d'hab'.

**Résu****mé** : Hmm... It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me...

**Merci** : à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent, c'est cool, merci à vous ! =) Et puis à Laurette la vachette qui me corrige et me conseille =) Hug hug !

**A cause** **de** : la mirifique idée des z'amoureux de fêter leur fête de eux les 14 février tous les ans (parce que l'anniversaire de leur couple ne suffit pas, apparemment =) ) Bonne Saint-Valentin (toujours en retard) à tous !

.

Maintenant, bon lecturage les amis !

.

* * *

.

**Feeling good**

**.**

« Bien sûr, tu te libères pour lundi soir.

-Je décide pas de mes horaires. »

.

Ca fait trois semaines que ça va plus.

Moins bien, disons.

.

« Tu peux te libérer, j'en suis sûr.

-Je _ne_ décide _pas_ de mes horaires. »

.

Petites tensions. Rien de bien méchant, ça nous arrive tous les deux-trois mois.

.

« Ouais, t'essaies jamais de t'arranger, surtout. Tu t'en fous.

-Arrête. On va pas revenir là-dessus. »

.

J'ai dit que ça nous arrivait tous les deux-trois mois, j'ai dit que c'était pas méchant.

Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était normal.

.

« Si, on revient là-dessus, parce que t'éludes à chaque fois. Faut parler dans un couple.

-Faut parler de trucs intéressants, de trucs qui ont un sens. On a déjà abordé la question y'a un mois, y'a quatre mois, et d'autres fois avant, donc, s'il te plait, stop maintenant. »

.

Non. Certains couples vivent de leurs petites prises de bec quotidiennes, pour mieux se réconcilier après. Je ne juge pas, j'imagine très bien que ça peut plaire à certains, qu'ils peuvent y trouver une relation particulière.

Ouais, mais moi c'est pas ce que je recherche. Je dis pas que tout doit être lisse, je dis pas que je voudrais qu'il soit toujours d'accord avec moi, loin de là.

Mais les prises de tête continuelles qui ne changent rien et qui touchent toujours à la même chose, ça va bien deux minutes.

Un mec avec un fond dépressif qui me remet en question dès qu'il a une baisse de morale, ça finit par soûler. Manque de stabilité. Et ça booste pas des masses ma confiance en moi, plutôt déficiente.

.

« Ouais, c'est ça, on va gentiment fermer les yeux sur ça, on va faire comme tu le veux, hein, c'est le meilleur moyen d'avancer.

-Ben tu vois, tu comprends quand tu réfléchis, finalement. »

.

Confiance en moi. C'est un truc que j'ai jamais eu. Et le problème c'est que ça se voit pas. Poudre aux yeux : tout le monde est convaincu avec parfois une petite admiration mal placée que je sais qui je suis, où je vais, d'où je viens.

Ben à part que je suis un des rejetons issus de mes parents et que je viens d'un petit village paumé que ça m'a bien soûlé quand j'étais ado parce que des bus au lance-pierre pour sortir en ville, mais que je regrette bien aujourd'hui où je vis en ville, ben je sais rien.

Qui je suis ? Un gars qui aime les gars. Qui aime mon gars. Mais qui est fatigué de se sentir toujours sur la sellette.

Qui je suis ? Un gars avec des longs longs cheveux, que y'a que coiffés en natte que c'est pas la misère, que je m'en plains tout le temps mais qu'est-ce que j'y tiens. Un mec avec des yeux bleus qu'on me dit qu'ils passent au violet avec mes changements d'humeur. Changements d'humeur plus que fréquents et que j'ai conscience que c'est insupportable, quand Luc' est dans ses moments Duo-entre-parenthèses. Ouais, Duo, c'est moi. Donc, mes changements d'humeur insupportables, que je crois que je pourrais pas être pote avec moi-même. Je sais pas comment il fait, Quatre, pour être mon pote depuis si longtemps. P't'être aussi que c'est parce qu'il sait me remettre à ma place quand ça m'arrive d'être injuste avec lui.

Injuste avec les autres parce que, contre mon gars, je sais pas être en colère. Enfin si, mais pas pour les bonnes choses. Je garde pour moi ce que je lui reproche, et du coup j'accumule. Et ça retombe sur les autres, parce que faut que je me défoule.

.

« …'Tain, t'es trop con. Moi je veux organiser un truc et t'as que ça à me répondre.

-Et moi j'ai un boulot que je ne peux pas envoyer se faire voir. Je dois poser une chaudière lundi soir. »

.

Où je vais ? Ben, à part chez des gens pour réparer et/ou changer leur chaudière/installation électrique/tuyauterie, je sais pas. Mon futur ? Y'a des moment où Luc' y apparaît, et puis des moments où il y est plus, quand j'y pense. Nan, très exactement, y'a des moments où je le vois avec moi, et des moments où je le vois sans moi. Je le vois _lui _sans_ moi_, sous-entendu il m'a lâché entre-temps. Sur la sellette, je vous dis.

Bon, ça me soûle, à chaque fois qu'il me fait le coup de ''je ne sais pas si t'es mon mien, je te remets en question, c'est pas ta faute, c'est moi le problème'' mais que c'est quand même moi qui raque, qui _me_ remets en question, et je me dis que ça va pas durer comme ça. Que c'est bien gentil d'être sur le siège éjectable mais que je vais bientôt quitter de moi-même la smart deux places.

Et puis bien sûr, ça va mieux au bout d'une ou deux semaines, et même si j'ai été dans le flou total ces quelques jours là, ben c'est reparti et il me promet que c'est bon, il sait très bien qu'il tient à moi, que je suis important pour lui, pour son équilibre, qu'il ne faut pas que je le prenne au sérieux quand il est comme ça.

Du coup je reste, comme un brave couillon. Comme un brave paillasson, qu'il m'a dit une fois, Quatre. Et je me dis qu'il a pas tout à fait tort, même si je lui en ai voulu de m'avoir balancé ça. Même s'il saura jamais que je suis d'accord avec lui, au moins en partie.

.

« Ouais. Tu vas poser une chaudière chez un type qui sera en train de dîner aux chandelles avec sa belle, que tu vas les faire chier et qu'ils devront rester chez lui au lieu d'aller au restau juste pour être là quand t'arrives.

-C'est pas moi qu'ai décidé de l'heure, ça l'arrange lui. Et si ça peut leur faire passer au moins la moitié de leur soirée au dessus de 13°C, tout n'aura pas été perdu.

-Donc ils vont passer une moitié de Saint-Valentin au chaud, en amoureux. Et toi tu vas rentrer à 8 heures et tu vas être mort parce que t'es toujours mort quand tu rentres tard, et nous, la Saint-Valentin, on l'aura dans le cul. Mais tout n'aura pas été perdu, puisqu'un couple qu'est pas le tien aura pu s'envoyer en l'air dans un appartement enfin chauffé à 20°C.

-Ca nous fera des économies, on se fera pas arnaquer par un restau, comme ça. Vois le bon côté des choses. Et je rentrerai vers 9h00 »

.

Ouais. D'accord avec lui. Avec Quatre, je veux dire.

Il m'en a fallu du temps pour l'admettre. Mais là, ça fait trois semaines que ce qui me sert de copain rentre du travail d'une humeur de bouledogue, qu'il a le droit suprême de se plaindre de ses collègues, de la machine à café qui marche plus.

Mon dos qui commence à prendre cher alors que j'ai que 24 ans et cinq ans de métier seulement derrière moi, j'ai pas intérêt à en parler, par contre. Si je m'y risque, je suis celui qu'est de mauvaise humeur à la maison, qui ramène mes problèmes de boulot à la maison, qui fait pas la part des choses. Qui devrait le soutenir moralement, parce qu'il compte sur moi et que quand je ne vais pas bien, il va pas bien non plus, et que c'est de ma faute.

Si, si. Et c'est encore moi qui me fous de la gueule du monde.

.

« Economies, économies, tu penses qu'à ça. Tu ramènes assez pour qu'on se fasse plaisir au restau de temps en temps. T'es vraiment radin. Et puis t'es cynique, tu crois que ça m'aide, ça, avec mon boulot de merde ?

-Euh... Et je le ramène comment le fric du restau si je bosse pas ? J'ai une image de marque à maintenir. Je dis que je pose une chaudière un jour, je la pose le jour dit. On ira au restau un autre jour.

-Ouais, et on fera des économies, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait. Tu vois qu'on se comprend quand tu veux. »

.

Le problème, c'est que quand t'es amoureux, au début que t'es avec l'homme de tes rêves, que tu viens de t'installer avec lui, tu te rends pas toujours compte que tu te fais marcher dessus. Tu te dis qu'il a raison, que t'exagères.

Même si tes potes essaient de t'ouvrir les yeux, à partir du moment où tu ne veux pas voir quelque chose, on a beau te mettre le nez dedans, tu le verras toujours pas.

L'autre problème, c'est que quand tu t'en rends compte, ben t'as du mal à faire la part des choses.

Quand la goutte fait déborder le gâteau à la cerise et que le vase se casse, tu as du mal à ne pas devenir insensible aux états d'âme de l'autre. Trop insensible. Cynique, comme il dit.

Oui, je le sais.

.

« Laisse tomber, si y'a que ça qui t'intéresse, autant pas sortir. Tant pis pour la Saint-Valentin.

-En même temps, c'est pas comme si c'était ton anniversaire, ou même nos trois ans que c'était y'a cinq jours et que t'as totalement zappé, tellement t'étais accablé par la connerie de tes collègues. Que quand je t'ai dit que j'avais réservé un restau, tu m'as sorti que t'étais trop crevé. »

.

Ma goutte d'eau ? Un de mes clients.

Un mec qui flirte gentiment.

Je sais pas s'il s'attend à plus. Dans tous les cas, je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais pris, il continue à jouer sans être lourd.

Et il a plus ou moins compris que je suis en pleine réflexion sur l'avenir de mon couple. Qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas Luc' sans moi que j'envisage, mais moi sans Luc'. Que je pense à casser, au moins à faire un break, parce que j'ai un trop plein, là.

Je sais pas si ma goutte d'eau se rend compte que ça ne va pas au point que je remette mon couple en question, en tout cas il a bien compris que je suis plus satisfait. Et il est gentil, lui.

Juste gentil. Juste bol d'air parce que marrant, attachant, et pas prise de tête.

Et puis on a la même façon de penser certaines choses.

.

« … Justement, je comptais sur le 14 février pour qu'on fête ça.

-Tu comptais sur rien du tout, tu te rattrapes aux branches comme tu peux. Mais bon, c'est pas très grave non plus. Je suis pas à cheval sur « fêtons les années qui passent entre nous ».

-Bah alors, pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

-Pour que tu me lâches la grappe avec la Saint-Valentin comme je ne te prends pas la tête avec nos trois ans. »

.

Ouais, ma goutte d'eau et moi, on a vite-fait évoqué la Saint-Valentin.

Quand j'ai diagnostiqué la mort de sa chaudière, et que j'ai pu que lui proposer le 14 au soir parce que c'est le seul timing qui lui allait.

Oui, parce qu'en plus c'est lui que je dépanne ce jour où je ne peux pas manger en tête à tête avec mon homme attitré et où je vais rentrer avec des biftons en plus au lieu de les balancer dans des plats où on sera servis au lance-pierre pour cher et en trois fois plus de temps que d'habitude parce que tout le monde aura eu la bonne idée d'aller bouffer dehors en cette mirifique date du 14 février.

Bref. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir avec Madame Yuy, qu'il serait obligé de passer la soirée avec le plombier, si c'était pas triste.

Il m'a souri, répondu qu'il se foutait de la Saint-Valentin. En ajoutant avec un sourire de chat qui s'apprête à bouloter un piaf en imaginant à l'avance tout le plaisir qu'il y prendrait qu'une soirée avec moi, ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde. Il a insisté sur son conditionnel : dérangerait. Pour bien me faire comprendre que c'est pas la soirée avec le plombier qui l'intéresserait le plus, mais plutôt une soirée avec l'homme. Avec moi, quoi.

La soirée qu'est pas prévue. Parce que ce qui est prévu, c'est que je parte de chez lui vers 20h30 après avoir rangé mes outils, après avoir trainé ma carcasse jusqu'à ma voiture, parce que mon dos va pas me pardonner la chaudière et va bien me faire sentir qu'il est pas d'accord.

.

« Ouais, c'est bon, je te lâche la grappe comme tu dis. On laisse tomber.

-Je sens que ça te soûle.

-Tu voudrais que ça me plaise ?

-Je te demande pas que ça te plaise, au moins que tu comprennes, et que t'acceptes sans faire la tronche comme ça. Je rentrerai vers neuf heures, tu pourrais préparer un truc à manger, je sais pas... Cuisiner, pour une fois, ça pourrait être sympa. »

.

Ma goutte d'eau m'a fait comprendre il y a une semaine que y'a autre chose que des Luc', dans le monde. Je sais pas comment il s'y est pris, Monsieur Yuy, mais il a réussi à me faire penser qu'être avec lui pourrait être plus sympa que ce que je vivais au même moment avec mon vrai mec.

Et à partir de là j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de tout ce qui allait pas.

Et à ne plus l'accepter.

Ce qui me conduit à être cynique. A être moins sensible à ses moments de bad.

A ne plus y être sensible du tout, à vrai dire.

Comme la fois où on a eu cette petite prise de tête sur la Saint-Valentin.

.

« Ouais, cuisiner. C'est ça. Tu rentres, tout est prêt, je fais la gentille femme au foyer. Mais je bosse aussi moi, mon amour, j'ai pas que à t'attendre avec la bouche en cœur et mes fourneaux débordants de plats amoureusement préparés.

-Et ben, si toi aussi tu bosses, où il est le problème ? Tout va bien alors. Bon, t'arrêtes de me faire chier maintenant ? On a l'air d'être tout à fait d'accord sur l'importance de la Saint-Valentin, puisque t'as pas plus que ça envie de nous faire une petite soirée sympa. »

.

Oui, celui qui a des remarques humoristiques de l'extérieur mais qui ne peuvent que mal être prises pour l'autre, c'est moi.

Celui qui bosse jusqu'à neuf heures comme un connard parce que je suis dans la situation critique de bien trop de boulot pour moi tout seul mais pas assez pour deux, c'est moi.

Celui qui a pas envie de se prendre la tête un soir de Saint-Valentin avec un mec qui lui bat froid depuis trois semaines alors qu'il doit se farcir du boulot jusqu'à trop tard, c'est moi.

Celui qu'en a marre de se faire souffler dessus le chaud et le froid, la culpabilisation et la simple accusation, c'est moi.

Alors ce qui soufflait, ce soir-là, de ma part, c'était le vent dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Sorry Luc', j'en ai marre de faire le couillon qui s'aplatit. Le paillasson démissionne, et si tu me supportes pas en tant qu'homme sans poil dur pour racler la crasse sous tes pompes, ben c'est aussi ton copain qui va démissionner.

Cette conversation épicée qu'on a eu il y a deux jours. Epicée dans le pas bon sens du terme. Piquante, comme un trop plein de piment qui te tue la bouche sans aucun plaisir, et qui t'empêche de profiter de la nourriture. Parce que tu la sens même plus, aussi bonne soit-elle.

Et quand bien même elle serait mauvaise, tu le sens pas plus. Tu restes sur la même sensation désagréable.

Sensation qui te dit qu'on t'y reprendra plus.

.

« Je bosse que jusque 19 heures, comme d'habitude. Pas envie de te faire à bouffer, c'est clair, vu comme t'as l'air de t'en foutre de nous.

-Ah... Oui. Je me fous en effet de ''nous un soir de Saint-Valentin''. Je vois pas pourquoi tu te braques : je te dis qu'on peut sortir un autre jour, tu m'envoies chier, je te dis qu'on peut manger ici mais que si tu veux pas attendre 11h00 pour bouffer il vaut mieux que tu fasses à manger, tu me réponds que tu veux pas te faire chier à faire la popote après ta journée de boulot. T'es contradictoire mec. Je sais que je suis pas romantique, mais toi tu tiens à ta soirée de Saint-Valentin tout en étant prêt à la faire sauter si tu dois faire le moindre petit effort. C'est qui qui se fout le plus de nous, là ?

-... »

.

Finalement, on en était resté là, ce jour-là. Le lendemain, Luc' me disait qu'il ferait à manger.

.

Hier, quoi.

Vu qu'aujourd'hui on est le 14 février.

.

J'ai vu des roses dans les magasins partout, aujourd'hui, même ceux qui n'ont rien à voir avec la vente d'herbe – pardon, de fleurs. Je vous ai dit que je suis pas romantique ?

Certaines choses me font rire.

Les déclarations d'amour les 14 Février, entre autre. Bon, après, ça m'a fait super plaisir et j'ai trouvé ça sympa que mon beau-frère demande à ma sœur si elle voulait l'épouser un week-end de la Saint-Valentin.

Il avait fait les choses bien, s'était libéré trois jours pour qu'ils les passent à Amsterdam, il lui avait fait prendre l'avion sans qu'elle sache avant d'arriver à l'aéroport leur destination. Et quand elle me l'a raconté, avec des étoiles dans le cœur et les yeux tout amoureux, ben j'ai pas ri qu'il ait choisi cette date. J'ai trouvé ça joli.

Mouais, je suis pas romantique, mais il y a quand même des choses qui me touchent. Je pense que le romantisme pour le romantisme, ça pue, mais que parfois, pour une exception qui prend toute sa symbolique comme ça, ça pimente carrément (et dans le bon sens, ce coup-ci).

.

.

.

Mais bon. Là, le romantisme, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Je me concentre sur la route pour pas foutre mon utilitaire dans le bas-côté, parce que j'ai l'estomac dans les talons et les yeux dans les chaussettes de ma journée de onze heures sans interruption sauf conduire entre chez mes différents clients.

J'avais mes rendez-vous prévus, et puis des urgences qui se sont déclarées dans la journée et que j'ai casées à midi ou sur mes micros temps de pauses qu'ont été complètement bouffés. J'aurais pu repousser à demain ?

Ben c'est que j'ai pas le cœur de laisser les pauvres couples qui ont prévu de prendre un bain chaud aux pétales de roses ensemble avec un cumulus qui chauffe plus rien du tout, ni les maris attentionnés qui font l'effort de passer un tablier pour une fois et se retrouvent devant un four désespérément éteint parce que problème de fusible.

Ouais, je dois être romantique pour les autres, en fait.

.

Enfin bref, d'urgences en retards, il est 21h00, heure à laquelle je devrais être à peu près rentré, mais non, il me reste encore ma goutte d'eau à voir.

Et c'est pas sa faute, mais pour le coup, je le hais.

Mon dos est ruiné, et j'ai encore cette putain de chaudière à poser. J'en ai pour... longtemps.

J'ai prévenu Luc' par smess que je suis pas prêt de rentrer. Il m'a fait chier, m'a appelé pour me dire combien il est déçu, que je me fous de sa gueule, etc. La joie, quoi. Vive la Saint-Valentin. Youhou.

.

« Bonsoir ! Dites-donc, Monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes en retard.

-Désolé.

.

Réponse réflexe.

C'aurait pu être un ''c'est pas ma faute connard, moi aussi j'aimerais en avoir déjà fini avec ta putain de chaudière et pioncer à l'aise chez moi'', mais son sourire est franc, et c'est pas sa faute à lui non plus.

Et dans tous les cas, si j'étais chez moi là, je dormirais pas. Au mieux je mangerais je sais pas quoi, au pire j'écouterais le monologue de Luc' qui se serait encore pris la tête avec ses collègues d'après lui, ce que signifierait en vérité qu'il a hypocritement ciré les pompes à son boss après s'être aplati lamentablement et avoir approuvé tout ce qu'il a dit.

Ouais, je sais, je suis pas forcément le mieux placé pour parler de s'aplatir devant quelqu'un. Jamais dit le contraire.

.

-Non, non, vous excusez pas. Merci de passer quand même aujourd'hui, même.

-Ouais, on est bientôt plus aujourd'hui, à part ça y'a pas de problème, c'est mon boulot. Et puis là je marche au radar, c'est le fric et ma moitié d'appart' à payer qui me guident, si ça tenait qu'à mon instinct je serais déjà dans un fossé entre le sommeil et la mort. Bref. Vous me faîtes rentrer ? C'est lourd.

.

Je suis physiquement mort. Mentalement, ça vaut pas beaucoup mieux, mais je me sens encore capable de tenir tête à la chaudière.

Je m'attelle à ma tâche directement, silencieux, à côté d'un Monsieur Yuy qui vient de se mettre un plat de lasagne au 'cro-onde.

.

-En fait, c'est aussi bien que vous soyez en retard : je suis sorti plus tard que prévu. J'ai même eu peur de vous avoir raté, ça m'a rassuré de recevoir votre appel où vous me disiez que vous passeriez vers 9h00.

-Content que mon retard rende quelqu'un heureux.

-Ah, oui. J'imagine que chez vous, ça doit pas spécialement apprécier.

-Pas vraiment non. A la base je pensais plutôt à moi quand je disais ça, mais je pense qu'il râle, en effet. Ca changera pas de beaucoup, rien de nouveau sous le Soleil.

.

Je ne comptais pas arriver à ce sujet. Je comptais pas emmener la conversation dans cette direction avec ma petite phrase anodine sur mon retard.

J'ai le sommeil bavard. Quand Je suis complètement mort, et encore plus quand je suis sur pilote automatique comme maintenant, ça revient à comme si je m'étais enfilé quelques verres d'alcool.

Je parle plus facilement de certaines choses. Surtout de sujets que j'aurais même pas abordés d'habitude.

.

-Bah, c'est normal que ça lui plaise pas. Mais _il_ sera content de vous voir rentrer, _il_ va zapper, vous allez passer une bonne fin de soirée.

.

Rire sec et ironique de moi. Incontrôlé.

.

-Ouais. Ouais, on va dire ça.

.

Il fait froid. Normal, hein. C'est pas comme si le Monsieur goutte d'eau n'avait plus de chauffage depuis une semaine et un emploi du temps de ministre qui ne lui laisse que la soirée de la journée des amoureux pour se faire réparer ça.

Et puis on est en Février, même si le ciel bleu revient, les degrés suivent pas encore vraiment.

.

Tournevis qui ripe, qui passe à deux doigts de ma main, que je me serais méchamment fait mal s'il m'avait touché.

Ouch, se concentrer.

Ne pas s'endormir.

Parler pour rester éveillé, y'a que ça à faire.

N'importe quel sujet fera l'affaire.

.

-Et vous ? Vous rejoignez votre amie après ?

-Non. Personne à rejoindre. Je passe ma Saint-Valentin en tête à tête avec mon plombier.

-Triste vie.

-Non, mon 14 Février 2011 sera gravé comme le jour où j'ai récupéré mon chauffage après avoir failli mourir congelé.

-Z'avez pas de radiateur à bain d'huile ou un chauffage électrique ?

-Bien sûr que si, j'aurais pas tenu pendant une semaine sinon, même si j'ai pas beaucoup été chez moi. C'était juste pour romancer un petit peu.

-...

-Et puis, Duo, triste vie, je ne sais pas. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. Vous savez de quoi je parle, non ?

-Vous avez des chiffons s'il vous plait ? Je suis en train de foutre de la flotte partout.

.

J'ai même pas ignoré sa perche intentionnellement. Mon cerveau est sur pilote automatique, ma langue parle toute seule, et aucune des paroles n'est enregistrée.

Par contre, mon nez se réveille à l'odeur de ce qui tourne dans le micro-onde qui chauffe doucement. Et après le nez, c'est l'estomac qui se manifeste. Bruyamment.

.

-Vous n'avez pas mangé ?

-Pas eu le temps, une barre de céréales à 10h00 ce matin, mais j'ai pas eu le temps depuis.

-C'est pas raisonnable, ça. Vous en voulez, Duo ?

.

Duo ? Il m'a appelé Duo ? J'ai vaguement l'impression que c'est pas la première fois, d'ailleurs.

L'éveil du nez et de l'estomac m'ont un peu sorti de ma torpeur travailleuse, et je réfléchis à ce qui vient de se dire. Euh... Je suis en train de me dire que j'ai peut-être abusé sur les confessions.

.

Ouch, le dos quand je me relève après avoir été longtemps à bidouiller quelque chose à genoux.

Je vais rentrer ce soir et ne même pas passer par la case cuisine. Dodo direct sur le lit confortable. Et fuck Luc'. 'Fin non, pas fuck, justement.

.

-Nan nan, c'est bon, merci. Je vais survivre. C'est pas la première fois.

-Vous travaillez trop.

-Merci du constat. Mais j'ai pas le choix, je suis jeune, je suis en train de me faire ma clientèle. Si je refuse, les gens vont voir ailleurs.

-Vous bossez seul ?

-Ouaip, autoentrepreneur. Mais je pense qu'encore une dizaine d'heures de travail en plus par semaine et je vais employer quelqu'un.

-Ca marche bien ?

-Yep, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire ma clientèle au début, mais là le bouche-à-oreille commence à bien m'aider. En plus le mec du coin qui pourrait éventuellement me faire de la concurrence est un sagouin et un con. Les gens qui voient que quelqu'un d'autre existe essaient.

-Et ils sont satisfaits ?

-En tout cas, ils me rappellent.

-Modeste.

.

Je lève les yeux de son travail et pose un regard étonné sur mon interlocuteur qui attend sagement assis le bip-bip annonciateur des lasagnes chaudes à souhait. Gah, ce que j'ai faim.

.

-Modeste ? Non, je dis juste ce que je vois : ''ils me rappellent'', ça veut rien dire. Entre deux mecs qui bossent pas bien, on rappelle celui qui fait le moins de dégâts. Je dis pas que je fais de la merde, mais ça se trouve je fais le boulot à peine mieux que l'autre.

-Mouais, et les gens vous rappelleraient si y'avait peu de différences entre votre travail et le sien alors que vos prix à vous sont supérieurs ?

-Je sais pas, 'me suis pas amusé à demander.

-Et bien, Duo, sache que quand on m'a conseillé de t'appeler, on m'a clairement dit que ça avait rien à voir avec ce goret de Kushr... Kushra... bref, ton concurrent au nom imprononçable.

-D'ailleurs c'est pas bon pour la com' d'avoir un nom dur à se rappeler comme le sien. Le pauvre. Maxwell, ça aide quand même.

-Ouais, ça fait sympathique. La bière.

-Et le physicien : ça va bien avec le métier. Ouais, j'étais fait pour être plombier-chauffagiste-électricien en fait. Bon, même si j'aimerais autant ne pas m'arrêter à ça.

.

Grrrblgrrrblblb fait mon ventre.

.

-Ah ? T'es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir manger quelque chose ?

-Oui oui, merci. Ouais, j'aimerais bien voir du côté du développement durable. Panneaux solaires, géothermie...

-Par intérêt ?

-Idéologie. Bon, intérêt économique, parce que ça prend son envol et je suis pas suicidaire, je vais pas m'amuser à me lancer dans quelque chose de casse-gueule. Mais c'est plus par idéologie. Y'a un moment où à défaut de pouvoir faire machine arrière, parce qu'il faut pas se leurrer, les puissants ont trop à perdre à faire vraiment dans le développement durable pur et dur, ben je pense qu'il faut au moins limiter notre impact sur l'environnement. Et puis je suis directement dedans, en tant que chauffagiste.

-C'est intéressant.

-Ouais. Pour l'instant j'instaure une relation de confiance avec mes clients, j'emploie un mec pour bosser avec moi, je me forme si j'ai la possibilité à un moment, et puis petit à petit j'essaie de mener mes clients à cette possibilité de l'énergie moins sale que le fioul ou le gaz.

-Oui, l'idée est intéressante, mais c'était pas à ça que je faisais allusion. Je parlais de vous.

-L'idée est plus intéressante que moi. Et puis c'est qu'un projet, un plan sur la comète. J'aimerais beaucoup que ça se passe comme ça, mais quand on se forme on est pas payé, et Luc' va pas accepter que je bosse en plus de la formation, et son salaire va pas payer notre appartement. Et mes clients vont aller voir ailleurs si je peux pas les dépanner le temps que je me forme.

-Ah, l'infidélité des clients...

-On peut pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un, ils ne trouvent pas leur professionnel habituel, ils vont voir un autre, et ils restent fidèles à cet autre qui a pu les dépanner. Logique.

.

Je me relève pour prendre un des chiffons qu'il me donne.

.

Ouaouh, j'ai un putain de coup de barre là. Vertige, aussi.

Fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le monde tourner et parce que ça fait du bien, s'appuyer contre le mur juste à côté. Wala, comme ça.

.

-Ca va ? Attends, assieds-toi. T'es crevé, tu devrais faire un petit somme avant de continuer.

.

Je sens ses mains autours de mes épaules qui me poussent vers une chaise.

Mais non, j'ouvre les noeils et m'écarte, parce que si je m'assois, je me relève plus.

.

-Nan nan, c'est bon, plus vite j'aurai fini plus vite je vous laisserai tranquille.

-Au moins manger quelque chose.

-C'est bon, je vous dis.

-C'est pas raisonnable.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit.

-Ah. Je pensais pas que tu suivais la conversation et que tu serais capable de savoir ce que j'ai dit ou pas.

-... Bon, je m'y remets.

.

Fatigue, fatigue. P't'être bien que c'est vrai que je travaille trop.

Mais c'est tellement plus facile que de rentrer tôt et de se taper la mauvaise humeur de Luc.

Ah tiens, oui. J'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça, mais c'est exactement ça la raison qui fait je rentre de plus en plus tard. Je supporte plus d'être chez moi avec mon copain.

… Y'a une conversation qui se profile à l'horizon, et qui va pas être super agréable je sens... Bon, mais pas aujourd'hui. Déjà parce que dodo. Et puis parce que Saint-Valentin, je vais pas lui faire ça, surtout s'il m'a fait de quoi manger. Reconnaissance du ventre.

Et puis demain aussi je rentre tard. Et après-demain... Dis-donc, ça va plus, j'en suis au point de devoir chercher un horaire dans mon agenda pour parler avec mon copain.

.

-Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'avais l'air mort tout à l'heure, là tu sembles déjà enterré et décomposé.

-Rien. Je pense.

-A quoi ?

.

Bip bip fait le 'cro-onde. Ca le détourne de sa question.

Tant mieux, parce que j'ai honnêtement pas envie de répondre, les gens qui se plaignent me soulent profond, alors je vais pas me mettre à faire pareil.

.

Raaah, c't'odeur... Je tuerais pour manger le moindre truc. N'importe quoi.

.

-Tu baves.

.

Je bave. En effet.

Je... ''Tu'' ? Depuis quand on est passé au ''tu'' ?

.

-Assieds-toi, mange un bout. Ca sert à rien de s'acharner, tu bosseras plus vite quand t'auras l'estomac plein.

.

''Tu''. Toujours ''tu''.

J'aime bien ses ''tu''. J'aime bien qu'on me fasse remarquer que je suis fatigué en me disant de prendre du repos, de m'assoir. Qu'on ne me le dise pas pour rajouter ''de toute façon t'es toujours fatigué quand on est ensemble.''

Et puis il a raison.

Je suis borné, mais pas complètement con. Il faut que je mange, je vais pas tenir jusqu'à chez moi, et même pas jusqu'à la fin de sa chaudière.

.

-Merci. Je veux bien, finalement.

-Ah, quand même.

.

Il me montre une chaise, et j'ai l'impression d'être un gros sac plein de flotte quand je m'étale dessus.

.

Extase absolue rien que de pouvoir m'assoir sans me dire que c'est pour conduire vers mon prochain rendez-vous ou vers chez moi où une certaine personne m'attend.

Putain, je vais jamais me relever.

Et puis y'a une assiette qui vient d'apparaître devant moi, la fourchette qu'arrive juste après mais que j'ai tellement la dalle que j'ai failli ne pas l'attendre et y aller aux doigts.

Attends, il avait prévu pour deux, sa bouffe ? Parce que là j'ai pas une moitié de repas : j'ai une assiette bien garnie, bien chaude, que je pense à ça mais que j'en suis quand même à ma troisième bouchée. Après tout, même si je lui bouffe son repas, il m'a proposé en voyant très bien que j'engloutirais tout son frigo avec ce qu'il y a dedans, alors il assume.

.

-Je me prépare toujours pour deux repas. T'es tombé un soir où je préparais, t'as eu de la chance, tu serais venu demain y'aurait eu qu'une part.

-Donc je vous oblige à vous faire à manger deux soirs de suite, si c'est pas malheureux.

-C'est pas la fin du monde.

.

''C'est pas la fin du monde''. Ô comme j'aimerais entendre ça dans la bouche de mon Luc'.

En réponse au ''Tu pourrais nous préparer un petit truc pour la Saint-Valentin'' un simple petit ''Ah mais oui, ça pourrais être sympa ! Et puis une fois de temps en temps, c'est pas la fin du monde !''

.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Mh ? Je ris pas.

-Si. Tu fermes les yeux, et tu rigoles.

.

C'est qu'il observe, Monsieur goutte d'eau.

Et du coup je me retrouve à me dire que je l'ai jamais vraiment détaillé avant. Et que quand je le fais, là, je le trouve beau – un peu trop beau, par rapport à la situation dans laquelle je suis, avec Luc' qui est en train de prendre la sortie dans ma tête et mes sentiments, et ma fatigue qui me ferait facilement rester ici si j'avais une bonne raison.

Grands yeux bleus foncés, bleu joli. Bleu gentil. C'est incroyable ce que la simple gentillesse, la moindre attention me touche. Comment j'en suis arrivé là sans m'en rendre compte, sérieux ?

Ses cheveux noirs fouillis, qui appellent mes mains. Qui appelleraient mes mains si elles étaient pas concentrées sur les allers-retours assiette/bouche. Si j'avais encore la moindre force pour les lever. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Punaise, je vais devoir lui dire que je reviens demain, parce que là, sa chaudière, si je finis de l'installer ce soir je creuse ma tombe juste en-dessous. Comme ça j'aurai pas à aller trop loin pour me coucher.

.

-Mmh... Je pensais à mon copain qui m'attend normalement avec un repas préparé... euh... amoureusement ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit, hein ?

-Et pourquoi ça te faisait rire de dépit, et pas de contentement ?

.

C'est qu'il observe vraiment. Il va jusqu'à interpréter correctement mes pensées par l'intermédiaire de mes lèvres.

Du coup je me retrouve à fixer les siennes. Fines et ourlées. Un peu de lasagne sur la lèvre inférieure parce qu'il mange aussi.

Gloups. Détourner les yeux, déglutir.

.

-Parce que c'est compliqué.

-Dans ce que tu viens de me dire, y'a rien de compliqué.

-C'est peut-être parce que je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

-Je t'écoutes.

.

Se déverser dans l'oreille du premier venu ou tout garder pour moi ? Parce qu'il faut pas se leurrer, j'ai personne d'autre à qui raconter mes déboires amoureux.

Quatre ? J'ai pas envie de l'entendre, son ''je te l'avais bien dit que ton mec est un con''. Ni de le lire dans ses yeux s'il a le tact de ne pas me le balancer comme ça. Et puis un Quatre amoureux est foncièrement inutile, et un certain Trowa lui bouffe ses deux neurones en ce moment.

Ca doit être chaud, d'ailleurs eux deux, là maintenant. Les connaissant, ils ont pas tenté le restau, peur de traumatiser les toilettes et les clients qui auraient le malheur de passer au moment là. Nan, ils ont sans doute préféré prendre l'option maison avec chambre, ou n'importe quelle autre pièce d'ailleurs, à portée. Et bouffe, pour allier l'utile à l'agréable.

Ne pas trop y penser.

Ne pas jalouser. Paaaas bien.

.

-C'est long. C'est con.

-Écoute, Duo. On est là tous les deux, tu me dois une moitié de lasagne, et t'es pas encore en état de t'y remettre. Meuble la conversation avec ta vie, je t'en prie.

.

J'ai une profonde envie de cloper, là. Mais on va pas abuser, hein. Il reste un client. Et puis officiellement ça fait cinq ans que j'ai arrêté, même si j'en fume encore une de temps en temps, plus souvent en ce moment que d'habitude.

.

-Mmh... Il a pas accepté que je bosse ce soir, parce que ça voulait dire que j'allais rentrer crevé, comme d'habitude, donc que j'aurais pas été trop chaud pour sortir. Du coup il m'a un peu pris la tête pour ça, et quand je lui ai proposé qu'il fasse à manger pour que quand je rentre on profite quand même un peu, pour lui parce que personnellement, Saint-Valentin ou pas, la Terre va pas s'arrêter de tourner, il m'a clairement dit que ça l'intéressait pas de nous faire la popote, qu'il n'était pas, je cite, ''la femme au foyer qui a que ça à faire de préparer amoureusement des plats''.

-Sympathique.

-Plutôt. Et si y'avait que ça. 'Fin bref. Finalement hier il m'a dit qu'il ferait quelque chose. Mais il m'a repris la tête tout à l'heure au téléphone quand je l'ai prévenu que je rentrerais plus tard que prévu, donc j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a prévu ce soir. Désolé, j'ai un message.

.

Portable qui vibre dans ma poche.

SMS. Ah bah tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

.

-Tu rigoles encore. Pourquoi tu rigoles quand t'es triste ?

-''Arrête-toi dans une pizzeria en rentrant. Regina pour moi.'' Bonne Saint-Valentin, hein ?

-Je croyais que tu t'en foutais, de cette fête.

-...Ouais. Je croyais aussi. Mais c'est tellement représentatif de notre couple en ce moment...

-Ca passera.

-Ca passera comme toujours, un jour où il me dira qu'en fait il tient à moi malgré tout ce qu'il me dit, comme d'habitude. Ca passera quand je serai moins fatigué, quand je lui remonterai de nouveau le moral comme je le fais normalement. Je suis en train de le lâcher psychologiquement, c'est de ma faute d'une certaine manière.

.

Une résistance sur ma main qui allait remplir encore une fois ma bouche.

C'est sa main à lui qui prend la mienne en lui faisant lâcher ma fourchette de force. J'ai plus la force de le repousser. C'est pitoyable.

.

-Attends, me dis pas que tu culpabilises, là ?

-Je culpabilise pas. C'est un constat. Quand on a une façon de fonctionner en couple et qu'on décide de changer les règles du jeu, il faut être prêt à supporter la réaction en face. Et l'accepter. Or je change de comportement et j'accepte pas qu'il le fasse.

-Peut-être qu'il est pas fait pour toi. Il vaut mieux que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant que dans cinq ans, tu penses pas ?

-Peut-être.

.

Je récupère ma main. Je reprends ma fourchette, mais bizarrement j'ai plus d'appétit.

Je joue avec la viande et la sauce tomate dans mon assiette en gardant les yeux fixés dessus.

.

-Oh, Duo.

-Mh ?

-Arrête de faire cette tête. C'est pas parce que j'ai personne à la Saint-Valentin que je veux déprimer, moi.

-Pourquoi vous déprimeriez ?

-Parce que t'as une tristesse communicative.

-Désolé.

-Et t'es encore en train de t'excuser, j'hallucine. T'es un phénomène.

-Euh... ''Merci'' ou ''je vous emmerde'' ?

-Comme tu le sens. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que je te demande égoïstement de pas avoir l'air triste malgré tes problèmes parce que ta tête me déprime, et c'est toi qui t'excuses. Sachant en plus que c'est moi qui t'ai fait parler de ça.

-... Le client a toujours raison... ?

.

Ma main est de nouveau dans la sienne. Il l'enveloppe et je ne peux que le regarder faire.

Ma raison me hurle de le lâcher, de penser à Luc'. Qu'il est con mais que je serais salaud de me laisser draguer par quelqu'un d'autre alors que je suis encore avec lui.

Mon cœur me dit que ça fait du bien, de sentir que quelqu'un peut s'intéresser à moi. Que je n'ai qu'une envie : rester là, ma main dans la sienne.

De toute façon, c'est ma fatigue qui tranche en ne me permettant pas de bouger mon bras. Manque de force, manque de volonté.

.

-Et si je voulais voir autre chose que le professionnel devant moi, hein ? Et si je voulais que tu me dises clairement que je te fais chier, sans te dire que je suis un client comme un autre qu'il ne faut pas contredire ni brusquer parce que les gens sont cons et considèrent que tout le respect leur est dû de la part du jeune plombier de base.

-Z'êtes pas un client comme un autre. C'est vous qui m'avez fait me rendre compte que mon couple bat de l'aile.

-Comment ça ?

-La semaine dernière. Vous m'avez fait comprendre que je vous intéressais. Je savais pas trop si vous attendiez quoi que ce soit ou si vous flirtiez juste comme ça. En tout cas ça m'a fait du bien. Et puis vous avez été gentil, et ça m'a fait prendre conscience que c'est quelque chose que j'ai pas connu depuis longtemps. Et puis là vous vous intéressez à ma vie.

-Ton mec est un connard, si t'en es à ce point.

.

Ca a l'air de lui être sorti comme ça, sans qu'il le contrôle.

Si seulement c'était si simple. Tu me fais chier, Yuy.

.

-Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? Vous savez quoi de ma vie ? C'est pas avec ma soirée de Saint-Valentin un peu tendue que vous pouvez savoir si c'est un connard ou non. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas des bons cotés ?

.

Sa main se resserre autours de la mienne, prend la fourchette d'entre mes doigts et m'amène un morceau de lasagnes qui refroidit devant les lèvres.

Il prend son temps pour répondre, et moi j'accepte pas sa becquée. Parce que j'en suis pas là. Parce qu'il me drague ouvertement, il doit se sentir tout puissant que je lui parle de mes problèmes amoureux à lui que je sais intéressé par moi, mais j'ai encore Luc' dans la tête.

Il prend son temps pour répondre, mais c'est horrible comme ça sonne juste quand il finit par le faire.

.

-C'est toi qui me le dis. Non, je sais que j'ai pas toutes les données en main, mais ce que je vois, c'est que ton mec se comporte avec toi de telle manière que la moindre attention, la moindre preuve de gentillesse même la plus désintéressée qui soit de la part d'un autre te touchent démesurément.

-''Désintéressée'' ?

-C'est pas parce que tu me plais que j'agis uniquement par rapport à ça. Ce que je vois, c'est que ton mec se comporte avec toi comme si tu lui étais acquis.

-Je lui _suis_ acquis.

-Arrête, dis pas des trucs comme ça, je supporte pas.

-Dire quoi ?

-Que tu es à lui, qu'il te... possède. T'appartiens à personne. T'es jeune, tu peux le laisser comme tu veux, tu sais que tu pourras trouver ailleurs et bien mieux.

-Je suis tombé sur des sacrés connards dans ma vie, j'ai presque de la chance avec Luc', à côté de ces mecs-là. Je me dis que je suis pas trop mal loti, que ça pourrais être pire.

.

Ouais, ça sonne juste ce qu'il me dit. Trop juste. Je déteste qu'on comprenne entièrement ce que je dis à moitié pour ne pas que ce soit compris, justement.

Alors je me retrouve à faire l'avocat du Diable. L'avocat de ce con de Luc' que je supporte plus, que je veux pas rentrer ce soir pour le voir m'en vouloir de pas lui avoir pris de pizza.

.

-Tu pourrais avoir plus de chance, cette fois-ci. Un mec qui essaierait de te plaire et de te séduire tout le temps, te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour lui, pour que tu sentes que tu es important pour lui. Et la gentillesse du premier couillon venu ne te ferait pas autant d'effet.

-Ca a l'air joli quand vous en parlez. Pourquoi j'y crois pas ?

-Parce que t'es blasé. T'as visiblement pas eu de chance à la loterie du cœur jusqu'à maintenant, et quoi que t'en penses, le dernier numéro est un abruti qui ne sait pas voir la chance qu'il a, et qui ne sait pas ce qu'il est en train de perdre à te laisser du mou affectif comme ça. T'as pas eu de chance, mais il suffirait que tu vois que toi aussi tu peux tomber sur une histoire belle comme celle que les autres ont, que t'es pas un maudit de l'amour, pour que tous les petits trucs de couples qui te font sourire gentiment de moquerie te paraissent mignons.

-''Qu'il est en train de perdre'', ça va, vous avez confiance en votre charme, vous.

-Je suis pas en train de dire que tu le laisseras pour moi. Mais me dis pas que tu songes pas à le quitter, en ce moment même. Que t'en as pas ras-le-bol. Parce que t'as beau penser que tu vaux pas mieux, que c'est ta faute, que tu lui es _acquis,_ tu supportes plus tout ça, et t'as envie de voir si y'a pas mieux ailleurs.

-...

-Allez, mange maintenant, t'en as besoin. Si je te connaissais d'avant, je te dirais que je suis sûr que t'as perdu du poids ces temps-ci, entre le stress affectif et le trop de boulot.

.

Oui. J'ai perdu du poids. Enfin, je me suis pas pesé, mais mes cernes au-dessus de mes joues creuses m'ont frappé ce matin.

Et puis sa main gauche me caresse doucement le poignet, la droite me propose toujours les lasagnes sur ma fourchette qu'il m'a volée.

.

J'ai envie de croire à ce qu'il me dit.

J'ai envie de penser que peut-être que je serais moins cynique et plus romantique si j'étais vraiment satisfait.

Je suis fatigué. Je suis influençable.

J'ai envie de rêver pour une fois.

Je suis loin de chez moi, loin de Luc' qui doit attendre les pizzas plus que moi.

Et c'est ça qui me fait ouvrir les lèvres et prendre la fourchette en bouche sans que j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de le décider.

.

Je l'entends sourire, alors je rouvre les yeux que j'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés pour savoir si c'est un sourire ''j'ai eu ce que je voulais'' ou un sourire moqueur.

C'est un sourire... gentil. Juste gentil.

Il joue avec mes sentiments à être attentionné comme ça alors qu'il sait ce que j'ai comme copain en ce moment.

.

… Comment je peux dire quelque chose comme ça, sérieusement ?

Je suis tellement habitué à la mauvaise humeur permanente de Luc' que la simple gentillesse me paraît manipulation.

Ma goutte d'eau doit avoir raison, au moins à propos de la façon dont il se comporte avec moi. Et sur la façon dont ça m'influence, dont ça influence m'a façon de voir les choses.

.

.

-... D'accord, j'abdique. Alors, Monsieur Yuy, dites-moi comment je dois faire pour ne plus penser à l'homme avec qui je vis et qui attend désespérément ses pizzas ?

-Déjà, commence par me tutoyer. Et m'appeler Heero, non mais sérieusement, Monsieur Yuy alors qu'on doit avoir le même âge... Ensuite, vis le moment présent, arrête de penser.

-Vous...

-Tu.

-Tu... voudrais que j'arrête de penser à quoi ?

-A ta vie, à ton chez toi, à tes habitudes, à ton copain.

-Mais... C'est pas parce que je veux bien croire qu'il ne se comporte pas bien avec moi que je l'ai quitté, hein ? V... Tu en as conscience, tu ne te fais pas d'illusions, hein ? Je t'écoute mais ça va pas plus loin.

-Tu penses trop Duo. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Arrête de penser. Et puis je sais bien que tu es encore avec lui, que ce soir tu vas rentrer chez toi et le retrouver, que tu vas vivre ta vie et ne plus penser à moi jusqu'à ce que mes WC ou ma chaudière en décident autrement.

-... Bon, d'accord alors.

-Tu es tendu. Tu culpabilises d'être assis ici avec moi en train de manger des lasagnes.

-C'est normal, non ?

-Non. Ce qui se passe là n'aura sans doute aucune conséquence sur ta vie quotidienne. C'est juste une parenthèse sur ta vie, d'accord ? Juste une soirée où tu n'es plus Duo le copain de Luc', ni Duo le plombier. Tu es juste là, en train de manger des lasagnes décongelées, en te laissant séduire même si tu ne veux pas que ça ailles plus loin, juste parce que ça te fait du bien, et que tu dois te rendre compte que tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, que ce n'est pas ta faute à toi, si ces petits riens te font tant de bien, qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

-Tu crois ?

-Je sais. Je n'attends absolument rien de toi : tu vis cette soirée comme tu le sens, tu en fais ce que tu veux, et quoi qu'il se passe, on oublie demain si tu le veux. Et pourtant Dieu sait que j'aimerais qu'on oublie rien.

.

C'est con, hein, mais ça me fait mal tellement ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça.

Les trop grosses émotions dues à des petits riens qu'on ne pensait pas vouloir particulièrement entendre, et que du coup l'émotion te prend d'autant plus par surprise.

.

Putain, comme j'ai envie de penser que je peux trouver mieux que mon copain ailleurs.

.

Alors oui, je vais profiter de cette pause, pour mettre ma vie entre parenthèses, pour une soirée.

.

Il récupère la fourchette et me redonne une bouchée en entrelaçant sa main gauche à la mienne. Et je le laisse faire.

Je vis pour moi, ce soir.

.

.

.

Il fait nuit. Je ne sais pas où je suis.

L'odeur du lit et des draps n'est pas la mienne ni celle de Luc', même si elle me plait beaucoup. Je cherche à tâtons la lampe de chevet mais elle est pas là où elle devrait être si j'étais chez moi.

.

Je suis pas chez moi.

.

Ah. Oui.

.

Hier. Chaudière. Fatigue. Lasagnes. Parenthèse.

En résumé.

.

Oui, je me souviens du moment où je lui ai proposé de me remette à sa chaudière. Il m'a dit non. Que je n'étais pas plombier, ce soir.

Je lui ai souri, et j'ai eu l'impression que ça faisait longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé.

Et je me suis encore demandé comment j'en suis arrivé là, moi qui avait mon humour dans mes yeux et sur mes lèvres, avant.

.

Et puis il s'est levé, parce qu'il m'a entendu gémir en bougeant mes épaules ruinées, et il s'est mis à me masser, doucement.

Et même si ça a pas arrangé grand chose, rien que le geste m'a rendu tout chose.

J'ai senti ses mains sur mes trapèzes, puis sur les cheveux à la base de mon cou, après qu'il ait ramené ma natte sur mon épaule.

Ça a chatouillé, puis il s'est mis à me gratouiller la base du crâne, et je me suis senti partir, fatigué, dans un espèce de demi sommeil. Je me sentais bien, bien, bien.

Ça doit être à peu près au moment là que j'ai laissé aller ma tête en arrière en fermant les yeux de bien-être.

Que j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et que je l'ai portée à mes lèvres.

Il a d'abord juste effleuré mes lèvres avec, et rien que ça m'a fait frissonner. Je l'ai embrassée, cette main. Et puis son pouce est passé sur mes lèvres, son index a basculé ma tête plus en arrière, et j'ai eu mal au cou à cause de mes vertèbres en mauvais état, mais j'ai tout de suite oublié quand j'ai senti que c'étaient ses lèvres qui remplaçaient son pouce.

.

Là aussi, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus échangé de baiser comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Un baiser dans lequel tu sens que l'autre t'apprécie, qu'il fait attention à toi. Un baiser qui n'était pas de la routine, qui n'était pas un baiser au revoir ou un baiser bonjour. Ses lèvres me donnaient quelque chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer.

C'était un premier baiser, avec quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine, et qui me faisait me sentir bien, chose inestimable en ce moment et qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis tellement longtemps...

.

On n'a pas été plus loin. Déjà parce que tout ce que je voulais, c'était n'importe quoi sauf le sol pour dormir. Il m'a prêté son lit, et j'étais trop mort et trop hors de mon contrôle pour refuser. De toute façon, je me suis laissé tomber dessus et me suis endormi comme une loque direct'. Et puis il ne s'est rien passé d'autre parce que j'avais beau ne plus être le Duo de Luc' pendant une soirée, ça m'empêchait pas d'être le Duo qui s'en voudrait le lendemain si ça allait plus loin.

Par contre je me souviens pas m'être déshabillé, et pourtant je suis en calbut, là.

.

Je sais pas quelle heure il est, mon portable était dans mon fut', et là j'ai rien autours de moi à part la couette toute moelleuse toute chaude qu'il faudra que j'en achète une pour la maison.

La maison.

Chez moi, et chez Luc'. Chez nous. Pour combien de temps ?

.

Cette soirée était géniale. J'ai jamais passé une si bonne Saint-Valentin.

Du coup je tombe de haut en me disant que je vais revenir à ma petite vie habituelle faite de coups de gueule et de coups de vent.

Coup de foudre ? J'y crois pas. Si c'était un coup de foudre, j'aurais pas peur de me dire que rien ne m'empêche de quitter Luc' pour être avec lui.

Mais je suis trop rationnel : quitter un mec que je connais et que ''j'aime malgré que...'' pour un autre que je rencontre à peine et qui me séduit en me faisant penser à des rêves... Je suis pas suicidaire, quoi.

.

Un bruit de corps dans mon dos.

.

-Tu penses trop fort Duo.

.

Un ventre qui vient chercher mon dos, un bras qui passe sur mon flanc pour que la main au bout se retrouve sur mes abdos, enlaçant mes doigts au passage. Des mollets qui se mélangent aux miens.

Un ventre contre mon dos, et je suis bien, bien, bien. Et je le laisse se fondre complètement à moi, et je me colle un peu moi-même contre lui. Et j'ai pas envie de partir. Et j'ai envie d'oublier Luc'. Mais ça c'est pas possible.

Alors je décide de remettre ma vie entre parenthèses encore quelques heures, et je me rendors avec la chaleur de ma goutte d'eau tout contre moi.

.

.

.

J'émerge pour la deuxième fois. Mais ce coup-ci, c'est la bonne.

Le Soleil qui passe à travers les persiennes pas fermées.

Mes fringues en tas, au sol.

Un corps autre que le mien qui n'est plus contre moi. Mais je me suis retourné dans mon deuxième sommeil, et nos doigts sont emmêlés entre nos deux torses, seuls points de contact entre nous.

Je retire les miens comme s'ils me brûlaient.

Je les retire comme si je n'étais plus _que_ le Duo de Luc', et non celui qui met sa vie entre parenthèses une soirée.

On n'est plus le soir, c'est le Soleil qui le dit.

.

Je retire mes doigts comme s'ils me faisaient mal, et j'ai mal, mais à mes sentiments.

Je les retire vite, mais pas brusquement.

Ne pas le réveiller. Surtout.

Ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de me parler.

Ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de me monter la tête comme hier.

_De me monter à la tête..._

.

Je me sape très vite, et j'en profite pour zieuter vite-fait mon portable en sachant très bien que ce que je vais y voir va me faire mal. Va me faire culpabiliser.

Une vingtaine d'appels en absence, neuf-dix SMS me demandant quand je rentre, où je suis. Avec qui.

Énervés pour les premiers, pressants pour les suivants, clairement angoissés pour les derniers.

Je n'irai pas écouter ses messages vocaux.

.

Je ne l'ai même pas prévenu. Je m'imagine à sa place.

Et je me hais, putain, je me hais.

.

Je ferme les yeux, je voudrais partir tout de suite de cette piaule, ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet appart'. Avec un peu de chance _il_ va demander à Kushr-quelque chose de finir mon boulot. Je l'espère très fort.

Je voudrais partir tout de suite, mais, bien sûr, je rouvre les yeux et ils tombent sur _lui_ qui dort.

Qui dormait.

.

Ses yeux bleus me vrillent, ses yeux bleus ne m'interrogent pas. Pas besoin : ils voient très bien que je me sens mal.

Si j'étais de mauvaise foi, je dirais qu'il m'a incité à rester ici, qu'il m'a monté le bourrichon contre Luc', que même s'il ne s'est absolument rien passé de plus qu'un baiser hier soir, Luc' ne va pas l'entendre de cette oreille et qu'il va m'en vouloir. Peut-être casser.

Je le penserais, et je le dirais, si j'étais de mauvaise foi. Mais je suis lucide. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit hier sur mon couple était fondé sur ce que je pensais et sur ce que je lui ai dit.

Il n'a fait qu'y mettre les mots exacts, ceux qui m'ont retenu ici hier soir, en plus de ma fatigue innommable.

.

Il n'est pas encore huit heures, si je pars maintenant je peux encore ne pas arriver trop en retard chez mon premier client de la journée.

Il _faut_ que je parte.

Il _faut_ que je lâche ses yeux.

Que j'oublie, que j'oublie tout ce qui s'est passé hier, cette nuit.

Même si ce n'est rien.

.

''Tu t'en vas ?''

''…''

.

Il faut que j'oublie, parce que j'ai beau avoir de plus en plus de griefs contre Luc', je l'aime toujours. Et je veux tenter quelque chose pour sauver mon couple.

… Sauver ? J'en suis à ce point ? _On_ en est à ce point ?

.

''Tu me dis pas au revoir ?''

''…''

.

Oui mais je ne peux pas oublier, même ce rien.

Comme hier je ne pouvais pas oublier complètement que j'étais toujours le Duo de Luc', même si j'ai accepté de me laisser séduire, aujourd'hui je ne peux oublier que ma soirée d'hier était sympa, et que le peu que j'ai vécu en chassant Luc' plus loin dans mon cerveau était sublime.

Je ne peux pas oublier que j'ai presque cru à l'amour beau. A l'amour majoritairement heureux.

Non. Non, j'y crois. Mais pas pour moi.

Et hier, j'ai été à deux doigts d'y croire pour moi aussi.

De rêver.

Et le réveil est d'autant plus brutal.

Culpabilité.

Retour à la réalité.

.

Alors je ne peux que regarder ses yeux, ses lèvres poser des questions et ne pas en poser d'autres, des questions auxquelles il a déjà la réponse.

.

''On se reverra ?''

''…''

.

J'ai envie de te dire que c'est toi qui décides : le client est roi.

De mettre la distance.

De redevenir petit plombier face à... à quoi ?

A qui ? Qu'est-ce que je sais de lui, au juste ?

Qui est Heero Yuy, à part celui qui m'a fait rêver ?

.

Il fait partie intégrante de ce rêve.

.

Et c'est ça qui me décide à détacher mes yeux de l'océan plein de promesses et plein d'inconnu, océan dans lequel je me refuse de me jeter corps et âme. A corps perdu.

Trop rationnel.

Trop pragmatique.

Amoureux, malgré tout.

Malgré la taille croissante de ce ''tout''. Et celle de plus en plus petite du ''amoureux''.

.

Je détache mes yeux des siens, et je pars, pars, vite.

Je cours presque à la porte. Je l'entends se lever tout aussi vite, puis plus lentement.

La porte de son appartement.

Fermée.

Bien sûr.

Ce serait trop simple, sinon, hein ?

.

Je sens sa présence dans mon dos.

Je suis obligé de lui faire face.

Je me prends son regard de plein fouet, regard que je ne peux soutenir, cette fois-ci.

Je ne soutiens pas non plus la vision de son corps presque nu.

.

Il me regarde, neutre, puis sort doucement de la pièce, revient avec un paquet de gâteaux. Avec une demie-baguette de pain qui date certainement d'hier mais qui ne doit pas être abimée pour autant. Avec mon matos de travail, parce que j'ai quand même failli l'oublier, dans l'histoire.

Il me met tout ça dans les bras, il sort une clé de je ne sais pas où, la met de lui-même dans la serrure.

Le mouvement l'a forcément rapproché de moi, son odeur me trouble, et je retiens ma respiration, à la fois pour m'empêcher de le toucher, proche de moi qu'il est, et aussi pour que son parfum naturel ne puisse pas éveiller de sensations malvenues en moi.

.

Il le sent, ce coup de sang que je me retiens d'avoir.

Ce coup de chaud.

Sa main est toujours sur la clé qu'il n'a pas encore tournée.

Je suis entre la porte et lui, et pourtant c'est lui qui est en train d'ouvrir.

Il interrompt le geste avant même de l'amorcer, ses yeux cherchent les miens, et proche qu'il est de moi, je sais que je risque de m'y perdre si je m'y aventure.

Alors je fuis son regard.

.

Mais je n'arrive pas à esquiver ses lèvres.

Je n'en ai pas la volonté.

Ses lèvres qui me disent de revenir.

Ses lèvres qui me disent de rester.

Ses lèvres qui en veulent plus.

Ses lèvres qui me voudraient à lui.

.

Il y a des tas de choses que je voudrais et que je peux pas avoir.

Il n'en fait pas partie – pas encore, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Je le laisse encore me posséder quelques secondes, parce que j'aime cette étreinte qui me fait me sentir important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Qui me fait simplement me sentir, en fait.

Sa main droite coule dans mon cou, dans mes cheveux que je découvre lâchés.

Moi je tiens mon matos et ma bouffe de la journée, alors je subis les caresses sans les rendre, sans en avoir la possibilité. Et c'est aussi bien, je ne m'en sentirais que plus mal après, si je le faisais.

.

Je le laisse me posséder encore quelques secondes, puis je me rappelle que j'appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour l'instant.

Alors je brise l'étreinte brutalement. Je lui lance un regard accusateur, je m'oblige à envelopper sa main gauche de la mienne pour tourner cette satanée clé dans la serrure.

Il ouvre de lui-même, et je m'enfuis.

J'entends à peine son ''reviens'' murmuré. Supplié.

J'entends à peine son ''tu sais que tu ne te sens pas bien parce que tu t'en veux de l'aimer encore, et non parce que tu t'en veux d'être resté''.

.

Je les entends à peine, mais je les entends quand même, et je chiale, je chiale dans mon utilitaire qui m'a patiemment attendu toute la nuit.

.

Je chiale, moi qui n'ai plus versé une larme pour un gars depuis mon premier, qui n'ai plus versé une larme autre que de douleur physique depuis mes dix-huit piges.

.

J'essuie furieusement toute cette flotte salée sur mes joues, avec la manche de mon sweat crade de boulot et crade de trop-porté.

Depuis que je suis chez _lui_, je m'oublie, j'oublie ce que je suis. Là, dans ma caisse à moi, dans mon élément, je me retrouve.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été le même, là-haut, chez lui et là je me retrouve plombier autoentrepreneur que je suis, avec un mec à nourrir et un demi loyer à payer, que c'est plus les trois bons quarts qui sont prélevés sur mon compte.

Je me retrouve déjà en retard pour le taf, mais si je vais vite et zibe mes pauses, je pourrai facile rattraper.

.

Ce soir je verrai Luc', il m'en voudra, il me fera la gueule, puis je verrai comment ça se danse.

J'essuie mes larmes, et puis j'arrête de pleurer comme un môme.

Pas de raison.

J'oublie, j'oublie tout ça. Je ne veux plus y penser, et j'en fais abstraction sans problème. Je ne sais pas trop comment.

.

J'attache mes cheveux, en chignon à la n'imp', plus en queue pas finie. De toute façon, _il_ me les a visiblement détachés pour la nuit, alors faut pas que j'espère en faire autre chose que du coiffé à l'arrache.

Je démarre mon utilitaire, et je pars en mangeant un morceau de pain.

Je m'interdis de regarder vers chez lui.

Je me l'interdis, mais je le fais quand même. Et je le vois, là par la fenêtre, qui me regarde, sûrement depuis que je suis dans ma caisse.

Qui m'a vu pleurer certainement.

Fumier.

.

J'embraye, je pars. Je m'éloigne.

.

.

.

''Tiens. Tu rentres, finalement, toi ?''

''Luc'...''

'' ''Luc'...'', oui, c'est moi. C'est pas dire mon nom qui changera les choses.''

''Y'a rien à changer.''

.

Est-ce que je tente de me convaincre moi-même ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à changer, en fait ?

.

''Rien à changer ? Même pas cette nuit ? T'étais où, bordel ? Tu faisais quoi ? Avec qui ? Ton client, peut-être ? Celui qui, par hasard, t'invite – pardon, te fait venir – à 8h00 chez lui à la Saint-Valentin et chez qui tu passes la nuit ?''

''…''

''… Tu réponds rien ?''

.

Honnêtement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à répondre à ça ?

Si je te dis que je suis tombé de fatigue chez lui et qu'il m'a gentiment laissé dormir, tu vas me croire ?

Bon, ce n'est pas toute la vérité, même si ce n'est pas un mensonge. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de connaître le reste.

.

''J'ai rien à répondre. Tu me fais confiance ou tu me fais pas confiance, j'ai pas à me justifier. J'ai rien fait, hier soir. Ni avec lui, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre.''

''Bien sûr. Je vais te croire. Tu me prends pour un con ?''

.

Dans ma tête, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire.

Mais il y en a qu'il ne comprendrait pas, j'en suis sûr.

Alors je m'adresse à lui, par mes pensées, pendant que la conversation orale est tout autre.

.

Tu sais, Luc', j'ai réfléchi, aujourd'hui.

J'ai tenté de ne pas penser à ma soirée d'hier en elle-même, mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher les paroles qui ont été prononcées de tourner dans mon esprit.

.

''Non. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de prendre de l'espace, et le coup des pizzas m'a achevé. J'avais pas envie de passer la Saint-Valentin avec toi, quitte à manger de la mal-bouffe, autant le faire avec quelqu'un qu'a pas l'humeur constante du bouledogue.''

''Et tu crois que si tu te tapes tout ce qui bouge ça va arranger les choses, mon humeur et tout ce que tu me reproches sans savoir ce que je subis tout le temps avec toi ?''

.

Tu sais Luc', j'ai réfléchi aujourd'hui.

Je me suis dis que j'avais été salaud, hier soir.

Et je le pense toujours.

Mais je pense aussi que j'ai assez donné pour nous.

Que pour qu'il y ait un _nous_, il faut qu'il y ait du _moi _mais aussi du _toi._ Et que tu ne remplis plus ta part du contrat depuis trop longtemps.

Que tu me le prouves par A + B, tout de suite.

.

''Accuse-moi Luc', fais-toi plaisir. Défoule-toi, comme d'habitude, fais-moi culpabiliser, comme toujours. Mais t'étonnes pas si, en faisant ça, il n'y ait plus personne à un moment.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

.

Tu es blanc. Ton visage, je veux dire. Tu comprends peut-être, peut-être pas.

Tu te rends compte que la culpabilisation ne marche plus : je le lis dans tes yeux.

Tu sais Luc', hier soir, je n'ai couché avec personne.

Non, j'ai fait bien pire pour _nous,_ pour notre couple : j'ai pris du recul.

Je me suis ouvert les yeux avec un peu d'aide extérieure sur tout ce qui ne va pas.

Tout ce qui ne va plus.

.

''Je veux dire que tu vas finir de m'éreinter, de m'user, et que même si j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et que j'ai longtemps tenu à nous, je ne vais pas me laisser anéantir à petit feu encore très longtemps. Y'a un moment où je ne vais plus le supporter. Ou je vais te supporter encore moins que maintenant.''

''C'est ça, et t'iras voir ailleurs comme hier. Tu me dégoutes. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de te parler. Je vois pas ce qu'on fout encore ensemble, alors que je peux plus te sentir depuis je sais pas combien de temps.''

.

Tu balances, tu balances.

Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a trois semaines, je me serais excusé. J'aurais pas su ce pour quoi je m'excusais, mais je l'aurais fait quand même, plusieurs fois, beaucoup de fois s'il le fallait.

Tu m'aurais dis ça il y a trois jours, j'aurais culpabilisé tout autant, même si les excuses auraient eu du mal à passer mes lèvres. Et ça m'aurait blessé.

Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a 24 heures, j'aurais surement eu mal un peu. Un petit peu, mais je n'aurais pas relevé.

.

Là, maintenant, je ne ressens rien, par rapport à tes paroles.

Si, de la curiosité.

Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ?

Est-ce une énième tentative de manipulation pour me faire culpabiliser ? Pour m'entendre m'excuser alors que je ne t'ai rien fait ?

.

Je suis curieux, et c'est quelque chose qui ne m'est pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Alors je teste, et en même temps, je fais ce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de faire si tu ne m'avais pas tendu ce qui n'est pas une perche mais un tronc d'arbre bicentenaire.

.

''Moi non plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi on est toujours ensemble. Si on est d'accord sur ce point, c'est aussi bien qu'on s'arrête là, je pense.''

''… Quoi ?''

.

Manipulation.

Manipulation de sa part à lui : vu sa réaction, ce n'était que ça. Une fausse menace de rupture.

Mais moi, je le pense, ce que je lui dis.

.

''Duo ! Tu vas où, là ? Comment tu peux me tourner le dos après me dire quelque chose comme ça ?''

''Je vais manger, Luc'. Je suis encore chez moi ici, je le suis même plus que toi. Et après je vais pioncer. Je te défais le clic-clac, si tu veux. Ma bonté ira pas plus loin.''

.

Je le pense, ce que je lui ai dit. Je casse sans le moindre regret, sans le moindre remord.

Sans la moindre interrogation.

Non, pas un ''tu n'es pas allé un peu trop vite, là ?'' dans ma tête.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mal.

.

Je ne regrette pas cette rupture, mais je regrette qu'elle ait été inévitable.

Je n'ai aucun remord à le faire, mais je m'en veux quand même d'avoir attendu si longtemps. De ne pas m'être rendu compte de tous ces problèmes, de tous ses travers plus tôt.

.

Désolé Quatre, de t'en avoir voulu plusieurs fois alors que tu prenais mes intérêts à cœur.

Ça arrive, d'aimer le mauvais gars.

Ça arrive, de ne pas vouloir le voir et d'en vouloir à ceux qui voudraient nous le faire comprendre.

Ça arrive, mais c'est pas pour autant une excuse.

.

Mais je romps, et, même si je me sens mal, je me sens bien.

Je me sens libre, libre dans mes actions, libre dans mes pensées.

Je me sens libéré de la constante obsession de qu'est-ce qu'il va me reprocher ce soir, qu'est-ce qui va me tomber dessus encore.

Je me sens libéré de la question habituelle de ça va bien en ce moment, mais jusque quand ?

.

Je mange un bout de pain qui traine, Luc' essaie d'argumenter, mais je ne l'écoute pas, je ne l'entends pas vraiment, à vrai dire.

Je songe seulement à mon bien-être, à mon envie de sourire pour rien qui me reprend comme avant que je sois soumis aux aléas de l'humeur de Luc'.

.

Je m'enferme dans ce qui fut notre chambre, et il n'essaie même pas de rentrer. Je crois qu'il pleure, mais il a réussi à me rendre insensible à lui-même, avec le temps.

.

.

''Salamalecum. Duo, t'as un problème pour m'appeler à une heure où t'es soit encore en train de bosser soit où tu pionces normalement comme un bienheureux éreinté au travail ?''

''... Quatre...''

''… J'aime ta voix Duo. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue.''

''Quoi ? On s'est vu la semaine dernière.''

''Je te parle pas de toi, Duo. Je te parle de ta voix. De ta voix que je t'ai plus entendu avoir depuis plus de deux ans et demi. Vous avez cassé quand ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte ?''

.

.

J'ai envie de rire, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Ma rupture me fait mal, mais jamais rupture autre que celle-ci ne m'a fait autant de bien en même temps.

Je suis un homme comblé par la fin de sa relation.

.

Alors je décide de passer un autre coup de fil.

Parce que j'ai une chaudière à finir d'installer.

.

''Allo ?''

''Allo Heero ? C'est moi. 'Fin... C'est l'entreprise Maxwell, pour la fin de la pose de t... votre chaudière.''

''… Duo ?''

.

Je sens la tension dans la voix. Je sens l'incrédulité, je sens l'hésitation.

Je sens le contentement.

.

''… Oui. On a eu du mal à fixer le... rendez-vous d'hier, est-ce qu'il y a un horaire qui conviendrait, demain par exemple ?''

''… N'importe quand. Maintenant ?''

''… Je ne travaille plus à cette heure-ci.''

.

Il y a beaucoup de silences dans cette conversation, et pourtant, ce sont ces silences qui donnent toute leur signification à nos paroles.

.

''… Demain, à 15h30 ?''

''Impeccable. A demain.''

''… A demain... ?''

.

Hésitation avant de raccrocher.

Et puis j'abandonne le ton professionnel.

.

'' (_espère que ce n'est pas trop tard) _Heero !''

'' _(ton pressant, tendu) _Oui ?''

''Je viens finir de poser une chaudière, demain.''

'' _(attend le mais – parce qu'il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ?) _Oui... ?''

''Juste finir de poser une chaudière.''

'' (_d__éception) _… Oui.''

''… Mais je viens quand même...''

'' _ (sourire dans la voix) _… A demain, Duo.''

'' _(chuchote) _Au revoir... (_ton professionnel) _Monsieur Yuy.''

.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je suis encore habillé, allongé sur mon lit. C'est pas ce soir que je vais me laver.

Je verrai demain.

Mais là, mon sweat crade de boulot et crade de trop-porté a une odeur bien particulière, appartenant à un certain homme. Un parfum bien trop entêtant pour que je l'enlève. Tant pis pour l'hygiène.

.

Vraiment, demain, je ne compte qu'installer une chaudière.

Parler, aussi.

Parler, avec des mots.

Il ne se passera rien, je ne le permettrai pas.

Je vais fixer les conditions, comme j'ai déjà commencé à le faire.

.

Demain, j'installe une chaudière.

Et je propose un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous où je ne serai pas plombier, où il ne sera pas client.

Un rendez-vous où on apprendra à se connaître, parce que j'en ai envie, et j'ai cru comprendre que lui aussi.

.

Demain, j'installe une chaudière, et je vois le sens que prend la pente.

.

Parce que je ne peux pas me voiler la face longtemps : je suis en train de la dévaler, la pente.

.

Une pente vers un inconnu qui me fait envie.

Une pente vers du nouveau, vers un renouveau qui ne me fera que du bien.

.

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_

_And I'm feeling good._

_._

_._

_._

**WALA !**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy !**

'Vous a plu ? =)

.

Bon, parce que quand même, la correction fut longue et jalonnée de fous rires nerveux, mini bêtisier... :

"Avec le 'presque' qui fait toute la nuance dans 'son corps presque nu'... A toi d'imaginer, que les chaussettes, que le caleçon... Encore que, que les chaussettes, ça ferait bizarre, non ?"

.

=)

Bon, ben je le répète (maintenant que ça sert plus à rien) : bonne Saint-Valentin (en retard, si peu...) !

.

**Au revoir les jeunes **!

.

_Naus_


End file.
